My Stupid Manager Assistant
by happy melody
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang model, managernya kakashi tidak bisa pergi ke hokaido untuk menemani Sakura dan meminta keponakannya Naruto untuk menggantikannya selama beberapa hari. Mind to RnR. First fic.


**Hai, happy melody di sini. Ini fic pertama, jadi kalau ada salah dimaklumi ya. Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya :P**

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang model, managernya kakashi tidak bisa pergi ke hokaido untuk menemani Sakura dan meminta keponakannya Naruto untuk menggantikannya selama beberapa hari. Mind to RnR. First fic.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Narusaku

Happy reading:D

**My Stupid Manager Assistant**

"Ya! Bagus sekali posemu Sakura.."

"Ya, terus berpose seperti itu."

"Ya ya, terima kasih. Tapi kalau kau terus meneriakiku seperti itu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi tau!"

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku bekerja sebagai model. Dan orang yang terus meneriakiku itu adalah managerku, Hatake Kakashi.

"Oh, maaf maaf.. hehe." Kata Kakashi.

"Baik, pekerjaanmu selesai Sakura. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu. Oh ya jangan lupa hari minggu nanti datang ke taman Konoha pukul 10."

"Baik."

'Badanku pegal sekali. Sampai rumah aku akan berendam di air hangat ah.' batinku

"Hmm, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya di luar sudah agak gelap."

"Ayo!"

-0o0-

"Hwaa! Akhirnya sampai rumah juga. Badanku pegal sekali!" kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di sofa.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan mau aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tawar Hinata

"Ya, boleh. Terima kasih." Jawabku. Lalu Hinata pergi naik ke lantai atas dan menyalakan keran air. Aku menunggu beberapa saat lalu Hinata turun.

"Airnya sudah siap. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu ya."

"Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan.." jawabku sambil melangkah ke atas. Lalu aku berhenti dan menoleh ke Hinata. "Hei, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sasuke, Hinata?" Hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya blushing. Aku senang sekali menggoda Hinata.

Ya, memang Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke kurang lebih 3 bulan. Sebenarnya aku merasa kecewa karena aku sudah lama tertarik dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah memilih Hinata. Tapi biarlah yang penting sahabat baikku bahagia.

Aku masuk ke kamarku untuk mengambil baju. Aku mengambil tank top warna pink dan celana jeans pendek. Setelah itu aku masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka baju dan langsung berendam. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak berendam.

Menjadi model adalah cita-citaku. Aku merasa bahwa menjadi model adalah pekerjaan yang sangat keren. Selain terkenal, aku suka memakai baju-baju keluaran terbaru dan menjadi yang pertama memakainya.

Kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit aku berendam, lalu aku berdiri dan mengeringkan badanku, memakai baju dan segera turun ke bawah.

"Hmm, bau masakanmu harum sekali Hinata." Perutku sudah mulai melakukan atraksinya. Aku segera duduk dan menaruh nasi dan beberapa makanan lainnya ke piring.

"Selamat makan" ucapku dan Hinata berbarengan.

-0o0-

Akhirnya hari minggu tiba. Aku dan Hinata segera berangkat menuju taman Konoha. Karena jarak rumah kami lumayan dekat dengan taman Konoha aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Hari ini aku memakai kaos lengan pendek, jaket bermotif bunga, celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu kets hitam. Aku berjalan sambil mendengar musik dari Ipod-ku. Tiba-tiba...

BUKKK

"Aww, pundakku!" Ipodku nyaris jatuh dari kantong jaketku.

"Aduh, maaf ya maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru..." Orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah, mata berwarna biru saphire, postur tubuh yang tegap... Tunggu Sakura kau tak boleh terlena dia sudah menabrakmu.

"Hei. Rambut duren, kesini kau! Enak saja menabrak orang seenaknya! Kau kira jalan ini punya nenekmu hah!"

"Sudah Sakura. Lagipula dia kan sudah minta maaf." Kata Hinata

"Ya. Ya sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat pemotretan. Aku tidak mau telat hanya gara-gara si rambut duren itu."

"Baik"

Aku terus memasang muka cemberut. Tidak tau kenapa aku sempat merasa jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Tapi tetap saja dia telah membuat pundakku sakit. Huh, sebal!

Kamipun terus berjalan dan sampailah kami di taman Konoho. Kami datang pagi hari. Jadi tak terlau banyak orang yang melakuan aktivitas lain selain jogging, lari pagi, bersepeda atau hanya sekedar duduk di bangku taman. Lalu fotograferku menyapaku.

"Hai Sakura-chan. Selamat pagi." Sapa Iruka

"Pagi."

"Sakura-chan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Jadi begini, mingu depan aku dan staff yang lain akan mengadakan acara liburan sekaligus pemotretan model baju baru. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Iruka

"Tentu saja! Kakashi ikut juga kan?

"Hmm, aku sudah mengajak kakashi, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa ikut kare-" Iruka belum selesai berbicara aku sudah memotong.

"Tapi dia kan managerku!" Keluhku

"Jangan dipotong dulu! Dia tidak bisa ikut karena sedang sakit demam dan flu." Jelas Iruka

"Ohh. Terus bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menemaniku di sana? Apa aku perlu mengajak Hinata? Masa di sana aku sendirian!"

"Nah, untuk itu makanya kakashi bilang dia menyuruh keponakannya untuk menggantikannya menemanimu. Seharusnya dia sudah datang 5 menit yang lalu."

"Hosh hosh. Maaf aku telat. Aku nyasar." Kata seorang pemuda

"Kau kan si rambut duren!" pekikku

"Kau kan si rambut pinky!" teriaknya

"Oh ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya. Jadi aku tidak usah memperkenalkan kalian."

"Eh, kita belum saling kenal." Jelas sang pemuda

"Baik. Sakura anak ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Naruto dia ini bernama Haruno Sakura." Jelas Iruka.

"Dan Naruto yang akan menjadi pengganti managermu. Dia akan menemanimu selama 4 hari. Dan dia juga yang akan mengurus semua jadwalmu sampai kakashi sembuh."

"APAAAAA!" Teriakku

**TBC**

**Disini romancenya belom keliatan. Mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya. **

**Maaf kalo bayak typo atau misstypo. Dikarenakan author baru.**

**Jadi untuk para readers dan senpai-senpai mohon sarannya.**

**Sekali lagi tolong di**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
